Dags
Dags (D'/orothy and W/'ags)' '''is a term for the romantic relationship between Dorothy and Wags. Dags Moments Big Red Car *In some songs like "Brown Girl in the Ring", they are next to each other. Wake Up Jeff! *In the song "Wake Up Jeff!", Wags' part comes after Dorothy's. *They are next to each other in "Dorothy, Would You Like To Dance". Wiggledance! *They are both next to each other in "Wake Up Jeff!" and "Nya, Nya, Nya". Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas *Wags' part of "Christmas Picnic" is after Dorothy's. The Wiggles Movie *Wags "fixes" Greg's magic wand for Dorothy. *Wags is seen holding a lot of presents in the scene where everybody gets ready to go to Dorothy's birthday party. Yummy Yummy (1998 video) *They are next to each other during "Teddy Bear Hug". TV Series 1 *'Butterfly Chase': They are together when a butterfly captures Wags' net. *'The Party:' They are together when they enter the party. The Wiggles Live at Disneyland * They both sit together on the plane during the opening. * They are both next to each other in "Wiggly Medley". Toot Toot! *In "Food, Food, Food (Oh How I Love My Food)", they are next to each other. *They share a dance together in "Wags the Dog, He Likes to Tango". TV Series 2 *'Wiggle Food:' They both have breakfast together. *'Counting and Numbers:' They host a race for The Wiggles. *'Dressing Up:' In the 1st scene, they are playing chase. *'Play:' Dorothy's voice briefly possesses Wags' reflection, and greets him by laughing and telling him what a nice day it is. *'Your Body:' They exercise together. *'Safety:' Wags is the one who first notices that Dorothy is in trouble. *'Nutrition:' They both exercise with Jeff. *'The Body:''' They are shown exercising again, this time with The Wiggles. It's a Wiggly Wiggly World! * They're both seen in "Sing with Me". Yule Be Wiggling *They are next to each other at the end of "We Just Can't Wait For Christmas Day". Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party *They have a wedding for the song "Marie's Wedding". Wiggle Bay * Wags is the one who suggests giving the shell to Dorothyin the story. *They are together in "Dance a Cachuca". Whoo-Hoo Wiggly Gremlins! *They are together in the prologue of "Where's Jeff?". *They are in the same table in "Anthony's Workshop". Pop Go the Wiggles *They are next to each other in "Hey Diddle Diddle". TV Series 6 *They both have their own segment together. Big Big Show *They are next to each other in "Getting Strong". Surfer Jeff *They are next to each other in "Here Come Our Friends". Taking Off! *They have another wedding. Wiggle Town! *They play percussion instruments together in the closing song: "Come on Down to Wiggle Town". Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! *They have a wedding again in the episode titled "A Wiggly Wedding". Wiggle Pop! *They are both playing with bells in "Londonderry Hornpipe". Similarities *They are both Wiggly friends. *They are both Mascots. *They are both Land Creatures. *They are both animals that start with "D". (Dinosaur & dog) *They both love to sing and dance. *They both have tails. *They are the barefooted wiggly friends. *They have been performed by Emma Watkins. *They both appear on the Dorothy the Dinosaur TV series. *They both love to dance the tango. *They are the wiggly friends who fall asleep the 1st and 2nd most times. *They are both friends with Captain and Henry. *They both get presents from the audience at concerts. (Dorothy recieves roses, Wags gets bones) *They both get Christmas presents (Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1997 video)). *They both have their favorite food for breakfast (Wiggle Food). *They are both good at math. (The Body) *They both love teddy bears (Yummy Yummy (re-recording), Santa's Rockin'!, Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party, Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus and The Wiggles' Big Birthday!). *They both sign autographs to people. *They do documentaries at a children's school. *They are both very popular characters. *They're usually played by Anthony's niece, Clare and his nephew/her little brother, Dominic. Gallery TheWigglesMovie757.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Wally Dorothy,WagsandtheirTeddyBears.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and their teddy bears DorothyandWagsinTheParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Party" DorothyandWagsDancing.jpg|Dorothy and Wags dancing the tango DorothyandWagsinTheWigglesLiveatDisneyland.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles Live at Disneyland" WagsandBabyDorothy.jpg|Baby Dorothy and Wags in "Friends" DorothyandWagsinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy and Wags having breakfast DorothyandWagsinTheBody.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Body" Dorothy,WagsandtheWagettes.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Communication" DorothyandWagsinImagination.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Imagination" DorothyandWagsinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!" DorothyandWagsin2000.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 2000 DorothyandWagsinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in the song "Marie's Wedding" from "Hoop-Dee-Doo: It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandWagsinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyandWagsinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in New York City File:DCE9F24F-6551-4501-B101-F8A075F6ED4C.jpeg File:GoToSleepJeff!bookletbackcover.jpeg Dorothy,WagsandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Paul Field EverybodyWiggle!205.png|Dorothy & Wags In “Everybody Come & Wiggle!” DorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Dorothy and Wags plush toys DorothyandWagsin2003.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 2003, posing DorothyandWagsinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Cold Spaghetti Western" Dorothy,WagsandJemimaBelger.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Jemima Belger JeffandtheLumpyMattress23.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in electronic storybook: "Jeff and the Lumpy Mattress" DorothyandWagsonCBS.jpg|Dorothy and Wags on CBS CartoonDorothyandWagsinParis.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Wags in Paris, France DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaurTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series DorothyandWagsDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Dorothy and Wags drinking rosy tea DorothyandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Getting Strong" File:HerEyesShoneLikeDiamonds42.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Black Velvet Band" DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Adventures" TV Series DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags reading the memory book DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook4.jpg|Wags and Dorothy reading the memory book outside DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" epilogue DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits DorothyandWagsinRosyCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Rosy Car BunnyRabbits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series DorothyandWagsinRosyAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Rosy Airplane VivalaFrance!2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in France DorothyandWagsinBulgaria.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Bulgaria DorothyandWagsinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" File:141781A3-1709-423D-9A30-9CC7B2DC93B6.jpeg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy The Dinosaur's Beach Party" Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)DeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at their wedding in a deleted scene from "Taking Off!" Dorothy,WagsandChelseaJapers.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Chelsea Japers PrototypeDorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Prototype Dorothy and Wags plush toys DorothyandWagsinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyandWags2013PlushDolls.jpg|Dorothy and Wags 2013 plush dolls s-l3700.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Figures s-l3800.jpg|Dorothy and Wags hand puppets WagstheDog_zps534d5a48.JPG|Dorothy and Wags in Canada Day5-1.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Dreamworld Dreamworld 115.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in a show dreamworld-review-Joanne-blog-header.fw_.png|Dorothy,Wags and some kids IMG_6993.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Dreamland dorothy_and_wags.gif|Dorothy and Wags in London,England 12036705_10155992624875212_6407409142906148862_n.jpg|Dorothy,Wags and some kids HappyValentine'sDay!.jpg Dorothy and wags by tuftedpuffin.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Duets WigglePop!179.png|Wags & Dorothy in "Wiggle Pop!" Marie's Wedding D&W.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in the song "Marie's Wedding" from "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party!" Marie'sWedding Dags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags and the other Wiggles in the song "Marie's Wedding" from "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party!" Marie'sWedding Dags2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in the song "Marie's Wedding" from "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party!" WhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!205.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" EverybodyWiggle!205.png|Dorothy & Wags In “Everybody Come & Wiggle!” DorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Dorothy and Wags plush toys DorothyandWagsin2003.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 2003 Dorothy,WagsandJemimaBelger.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Jemima Belger DorothyandWagsonCBS.jpg|Dorothy and Wags on CBS CartoonDorothyandWagsinParis.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy and Wags in Paris, France DorothyandWagsinDorothytheDinosaurTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy the Dinosaur" TV Series DorothyandWagsDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Dorothy and Wags drinking rosy tea DorothyandWagsinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Getting Strong" WagsandDorothyinMeadowsweetandLadySmocks.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "We're All Getting Strong!" DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Adventures" TV Series DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags reading the memory book DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook4.jpg|Wags and Dorothy reading the memory book outside DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" epilogue DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Memory Book" end credits DorothyandWagsatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at Wiggly Play Center DorothyandWagsinRosyCar.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Rosy Car Screenshot 2019-11-25 at 7.44.17 PM.png|Dorothy and Wags in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series DorothyandWagsinRosyAirplane.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Rosy Airplane VivalaFrance!2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in France DorothyandWagsinBulgaria.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Bulgaria Meteorology(TheStudyoftheAtmosphere)DeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy and Wags at their wedding in a deleted scene from "Taking Off!" Dorothy,WagsandChelseaJapers.jpg|Dorothy, Wags and Chelsea Japers PrototypeDorothyandWagsPlushToys.jpg|Prototype Dorothy and Wags plush toys DorothyandWagsinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyandWags2013PlushDolls.jpg|Dorothy and Wags 2013 plush dolls news_wiggles_wags_dorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in 2008 s-l3700.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Figures s-l3800.jpg|Dorothy and Wags hand puppets WagstheDog_zps534d5a48.JPG|Dorothy and Wags in Canada Day5-1.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Dreamworld Dreamworld 115.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in a show dreamworld-review-Joanne-blog-header.fw_.png|Dorothy,Wags and some kids IMG_6993.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Dreamland dorothy_and_wags.gif|Dorothy and Wags in London,England 12036705_10155992624875212_6407409142906148862_n.jpg|Dorothy,Wags and some kids HappyValentine'sDay!.jpg Dorothy and wags by tuftedpuffin.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Duets DorothyandWagsonABCKids.png|Dorothy and Wags on ABC Kids WigglePop!179.png|Wags & Dorothy in "Wiggle Pop!" maxresdefault (7).jpg|Dorothy and Wags sharing a hug in their wedding attire AWigglyWedding51.png|Dorothy and Wags' wedding in the episode "A Wiggly Wedding" from the series "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" AWigglyWedding58.png|Dorothy giggling after saying "I do"; from "A Wiggly Wedding" AWigglyWedding57.png|Dorothy and Wags in "A Wiggly Wedding" dorothy_and_wags.gif|Dorothy and Wags in London,England 12036705_10155992624875212_6407409142906148862_n.jpg|Dorothy,Wags and some kids 2039876864_d50904d37a_o.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in New York City HappyValentine'sDay!.jpg is_he_calling_her_fat__by_tuftedpuffin.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in United Kingdom Dorothy and wags by tuftedpuffin.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in Duets DorothyandWagsonABCKids.png|Dorothy and Wags on ABC Kids WigglePop!179.png|Wags & Dorothy in "Wiggle Pop!" Dcqdjxe-abc7f0ed-a1d7-4448-a61e-00f4a689d6bf.jpg|The Wiggles' Colored Dancers, Dorothy and Wags AWigglyWedding51.png|Dorothy and Wags' wedding in the episode "A Wiggly Wedding" from the series "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" AWigglyWedding57.png|Dorothy and Wags during their wedding in the epidode, "A Wiggly Wedding" from the series "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" Category:Friendships Category:Wags Duos Category:Dorothy Duos Category:Sleepy Characters Category:Barefooted Characters Category:Galleries Category:Friendship Galleries Category:Couples Category:Mitten-Wearing Characters